Ten Years Ago, Today, and Forever (English Version)
by wendykei
Summary: ShinxShi. Haibara Ai left for LA after she found out that she can't get her adult form back. She left Edogawa Conan with the drug's antidote, thinking that he would return to be Kudou Shinichi and went on with his life. Little did she know that he has a different plan, which will take her by surprise ten years later, when she returns as a student at Teitan High School.
1. My Summer Breeze

**Hello guys,**

 **I wrote this fic in my mother tongue, but I noticed that some viewers may not understand, so here it is the English version of it** **J** **Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to rate and review! Thanks lovelies, xxx :) -wendykei-**

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

I was returning to LA that day.

I'd given the antidote of APTX4869 that I created to Kudou-kun the day before. I bit my lower lips to stop myself from wailing, remembering how I would not be able to return to be Miyano Shiho as I swallowed the drug without water, unlike Kudou-kun.

It's even more painful because, at that moment, the man that I loved was probably enjoying his time with his beloved lady…

Roaring sound of aeroplanes filled the otherwise quiet Narita Airport, where I sat in silence, waiting for my flight. I didn't tell Kudou-kun that I was leaving Tokyo that day, simply because I hated goodbyes. Especially those done at the airport.

Also, I knew for a fact that he wouldn't care about my departure…

Probably, I would never return to Tokyo. I wouldn't know how to react when the day came that I received a wedding invitation from Kudou-kun and Ran-san. The thought of it crushed my already fragile heart.

The electronic board in front of me said "Boarding", and I began walking towards the aeroplane. A beautiful flight attendant stood at the end of the waiting room, reminding us to switch off our mobile phones before going into the plane. Unnecessary reminder for me, as I'd switched it off ever since I hailed the cab from Agasa Hakase's house earlier. Who's going to call me, anyway?

"Welcome to Japan Airlines, Haibara-san. Wow, you're such a young girl, yet you are able to travel all by yourself! Should you require anything, please do not hesitate to let us know, alright?" said the flight attendant as she tore my boarding pass. A forced smile and a little nod was all I could give in return to her friendly greeting.

With every steps that I took into the plane, the memories I had with Kudou-kun flooded my mind. It was only two days ago that we crushed the Black Organisation. I should have been happier that I was faced with danger no more, but instead I felt even sadder for I would not have any reasons to be around Kudou-kun.

"If facing the Black Organisation who aimed for my life day by day allows me to be by his side, I'll prefer that, Hakase, "I said to Agasa Hakase last night, with tears streaming down my face.

My ears picked up a faint sound. A voice, to be precise. Kudou-kun's voice, calling my name. I smiled, and sighed sadly. _Ah, how can I be missing him so much that I hallucinated about him calling me?_ I stepped into the aeroplane, and sat at the seat stated on my boarding pass.

I fastened the seat belt, and I watched Tokyo for the last time as the plane took off. The higher it flew, the harder it was to hold my tears. The city gradually appeared smaller, and when it disappeared from my view, a drop of tear fell on my cheek.

"Bye-bye, Kudou-kun. I hope to see you again…"

Then, I closed my eyes, and I broke down in tears.

* * *

 **Kudou Shinichi**

I panted, and left with no more energy to resist when the airport security guards dragged me out. I watched as the plane took off, taking away that girl from my life.

"Haibara…Haibara…"I whispered her name like a chant. My voice went hoarse from screaming her name, hoping that she would turn to look at me just once, and changed her mind about leaving Tokyo.

I was late. So very late in understanding her heart and my own. No doubt, this was the punishment for me.

I walked out of the airport with my head hung, walking towards Agasa Hakase's yellow Beetle. I threw the antidote into a dustbin to soothe my anger. The anger directed at Haibara for not giving me a chance to even say a goodbye. And an even bigger anger directed at myself for being such a big idiot.

Really, I didn't know if I could ever forget that girl. My summer breeze…

* * *

 **So, what do you think will happen to this couple? Let me know in the review! Thanks :) -wendykei-**

 **P.S. Get snippets of ShinxShi fanfics that I'm writing by following me on Twitter keiwendy!**


	2. Ten Years Later

**Hello there!**

 **Thank you for reviewing, picking this as your favourite, and following this story! I'm sorry for not being able to update fast, as I don't really want to update for the sake of updating** **J** **Anyway, this is the second chapter of TYA, T, AF! Enjoy, and don't forget to review, xxx –wendykei-**

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan, 3 August 2015.**

"Oi, Conan-kun!"

I craned my neck, and waved at Mitsuhiko who called me. The school just ended as the bell rang, and I had to quickly get into the football field's changing locker. It was Monday, the day Teitan High School football team had our weekly practice. Mitsuhiko grinned, happy to finally practice as an official defender of the team. Unlike me who joined the team last year as a freshman, he only managed to join the team earlier this year.

"I'll make a move, and see you guys tomorrow!" I said to my classmates at Teitan High School Class 2B

"Alright, Edogawa! Go straight home after practice, don't be a Shinigami (death god)!"

"And stop breaking hearts can you? Especially those pretty girls' – I wish I'm as popular as you are!"

I grinned at them. Popular, eh? From the outside, that's probably how people saw me. A high-school detective who helped the police force in solving the most difficult mysteries. With Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko, and Genta, the Detective Boys team was no longer strangers to the Tokyoite. A

If only they knew how Detective Boys team was never the same after she had gone. And so was my life…

I sighed as I walked towards the football field. Only football allowed me to be busy and tired enough so that I could stop chasing Haibara's shadow. Only by sweating and panting, chasing the round ball, I could continue living as Edogawa Conan without Haibara Ai for the past ten years.

I kicked the ball towards the other team's goalpost, and a loud cry of "GOALLLLL" deafened my ears. I caught a glimpse of girls throwing their arms to the air, waving excitedly. Long gone were my arrogant, cocky days, but I couldn't help to notice that they were waving at me. I gave them a little smile, and continued to focus on what's happening on the field, just like how the Teitan High School football captain should act.

After an hour and a half of running around, Mitsuhiko and I made our way to the shower room to freshen ourselves. I switched the shower tap on, and the warm water rained on me.

 _Haibara…_

It was the 3rd of August. By the next day, Haibara would've left Tokyo for a solid ten years. The memory of her back view, walking towards the aeroplane, was still as vivid as if it happened yesterday. I thought time would heal, I thought time would allow me to forget about her one day, just like how it cooled my love down for Ran.

It didn't. Instead, I longed for Haibara even more, and my wish to see her again got even stronger.

"Why don't you try looking for her, Shinichi? Your parents are over at LA, it won't be difficult to go there and look for her, right?" said Agasa Hakase, two years ago on my graduation day from Teitan Junior High School. Ayumi-chan, who missed her 'Ai-chan' as much as I did, uploaded a photo of us four into her Instagram, and wrote:

"Ai-chan, if you were here, it would be the five of us instead of four. I don't know where you are, what are you doing, or if you have graduated Junior High like us, but I will always love you wherever you are. Stay pretty, Ai-chan :')"

My heart shattered when I saw that picture. It's not that I'd never considered Agasa Hakase's advice, but because I knew it wouldn't work.

"How am I supposed to find someone who doesn't want to be found, Hakase? Eight years and not a single phone call nor a message from her. What else does it tell you except that she doesn't want us to find her?"

I glared at Agasa Hakase, and continued, "By the way, my name is Edogawa Conan. No longer Kudou Shinichi. Don't get it wrong."

Then, I was reminded to that day, almost ten years ago, just one day after we destroyed the Black Organisation. The sky was dark blue when Haibara knocked at my house and thrusted a snow white pill to me.

"The antidote," she said curtly. Slowly, I took the pill from her. I thought of the question I'd been wanting to ask her as I watched her eyes quivered.

"Is it true? That you can't get your adult form back? Agasa Hakase told me…"

She looked away, but then she nodded. My heart trembled, and I thought I only pitied her for not being able to return to her life as Miyano Shiho. Agasa Hakase told me that because Haibara took the drug without water, unlike me, she became immune to the antidote.

"I'm going to go now. Bye-bye, Kudou-kun…"

How was I supposed to know that it was the last time I spoke to Haibara? How was I supposed to know that it was the last time I heard her icy cold remarks? How was I supposed to know that at the same night, as I laid watching the ceiling, I decided to live as Edogawa Conan, excitedly thinking about telling Haibara that I'd protect her for the rest of my life?

How was I supposed to know, when I called Ran that night and told her that I was joining the Witness Protection Program and asked her to forget about me, that Haibara would be gone the next day?

I switched the shower tap off, and I reached for the towel. Mitsuhiko shouted that he was going ahead of me, and I mumbled a short reply. I was about to walk out of the school when I saw a girl standing at the school gate. She saw me, and her cheeks reddened.

 _Kimura Megumi_ , I thought, as I walked towards the gate. She stood in front of me, stopping me from leaving the school ground.

"Uh…eh…Edogawa-kun?"

"Yes…uh, Kimura-san, am I right?"

"Uh, yes, I am…eh Edogawa-kun? Actually…um, I actually like you a lot. Would you…would you be my boyfriend?"

 _Ah, high school girls these days. Confessing their love to boys like this. When I was a high school student, confessing love to my childhood friend already took so much effort and gut. I feel old, really._

I looked at Kimura-san, and smiled, "Thank you for your love confession, but I'm sorry, I can't accept that. I'm really sorry. You are cute, I'm sure you'll be able to get a better man than I am…"

Kimura Megumi looked at me, her eyes full of disappointment. She looked at the ground, and murmured, "Why? Is there someone else that you love?"

"Well, there is, actually. The one who came and went without my permission," I said, as I walked away from her.

"Who's that, Edogawa-kun? Tell me!"

I stopped, and turned to look at Kimura-san. I smiled before I answered her question.

"My summer breeze…"

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan, 4 August 2015**

Class 2B was buzzing with excitement. I raised my eyebrows, wondering why they were so unusually excited so early in the morning.

"There will be a new student! A transfer student from the US!" said Genta, when I reached my desk.

"It's a girl! I hope she is pretty!" this time round Mitsuhiko said, his freckled cheeks red with excitement.

"Really, you boys. Do you really have to be THAT excited over a new student?" said Ayumi as she hung her bag around the hook beside her desk.

 _A transfer student, eh?_

"Good morning, boys and girls!" Kobayashi-sensei, who got transferred to Teitan High earlier this year, entered the classroom. The buzzing died down, and we settled at our desks.

"As what you have already known, we will have a new friend today! Please be nice to her, and especially you boys…" her eyes darted across the male students, "…behave."

The class was filled with laughter and excitement. I laughed along as I watched the sliding door gradually opened, welcoming the new student everyone had been waiting for.

My laughter stopped dead, and I thought I forgot to breathe for a second when I saw the new student. I stood up so quick that I knocked my chair down.

She is tall and willowy, with a unique Japanese-European look, and a wavy, bobbed auburn locks. I heard Kobayashi-sensei told me to sit back down, and I felt everyone's eyes on me. Her turquoise eyes met mine, and she looked just as surprised as I was.

"Ha…Haibara?!"

* * *

 **Finally, his "summer breeze" is back! What do you think is going to happen next? Don't forget to review! xxx –wendykei-**

 **P.S. Get snippets of ShinxShi fanfics that I'm writing by following me on Twitter keiwendy!**


	3. As Long As You Are Here

**Hey guys! Conan and Haibara have finally met! How are they going to react to this shocking encounter? Sit back and relax, and don't forget to give a generous review after!** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan (I wish…) -wendykei-**

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

"Oh no, don't be upset, Megumi-chan!"

I watched the two girls with the corner of my eye. I wondered how they felt – being a high school girls whose classroom is next to the teacher's room, where I stood waiting for Kobayashi-sensei to introduce me to my new classmates.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just curious about the girl that he has a crush on," said one of the girls, who looked like she suffered from a heartbreak.

"Oh? Edogawa-kun has a CRUSH on someone? That's news for me!"

 _Edogawa-kun?_

Well, why was it surprising that there were families out there with the name Edogawa? After all, Edogawa Ranpo-sensei was one real person, not just a made-up character like that mini detective. I snorted, as I quenched my curiousity regarding the girl's love adventure. Not for too long, unfortunately, as Kobayashi-sensei walked out of the room and asked me to follow her to class 2B Teitan High School.

"But it's really a pleasant surprise to see you! You've gotten really pretty – well, it wasn't like you were not back then, though. Ah, speaking of back then, your friends back in Teitan Elementary School are in the same class, too! Those Detective Boys…" said Kobayashi-sensei as she walked with me to the classroom. I smiled at her.

"That's a great news for me, Sensei. I hope the three of them are doing well," I answered, apparently to her surprise as she furrowed her brows.

"Three of them? You mean four of them?"

 _Eh?_

"Four? Uh, but…"

I couldn't finish my sentence when Kobayashi-sensei disappeared into the classroom. I waited with a big question mark in my mind and a drumming heartbeat. I dared not hoping too much, because it was simply impossible that Edogawa Conan existed at this point.

"Come in!" called Kobayashi-sensei. I took a deep breath, and I stepped into the classroom.

A loud thud caught my attention, and I searched for the source of the noise. I saw a wooden chair knocked over, its owner stood straight. My heart skipped a beat as our eyes met, and my lips parted in astonishment.

"Conan-kun! Keep your chair up and sit back down!"

His face was just like how I remembered it to be, ten years ago, when he took the temporary antidote. It had been ten years, yet I couldn't seem to forget that charming look. Although it used to have a smug, confident expression, the face I was seeing told me that he was as surprised as I was. His lips moved, but I couldn't catch the word he said.

Everyone in the classroom went silent, and eyes were on the both of us. His facial expression hardened, and he strode towards me. My heartbeat didn't slow down, and before I could do anything, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the classroom, ignoring Kobayashi-sensei's cry.

"You are hurting me, Kudou-kun!" I squealed as we reached the school's rooftop. He released his grip on my wrist, and he pushed my shoulder against the concrete wall. His breath bated, his eyes blazing with anger. I had thousands of questions for him, especially the fact that he appeared in front of me as Edogawa Conan, but I didn't even know where to start asking him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?!"

 _Eh?_

"TEN YEARS! YOU WERE GONE FOR TEN YEARS! NO NEWS, NO MESSAGE, NOT A SINGLE TELEPHONE CALL!"

 _Kudou-kun…_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, HAIBARA?!"

 _Don't tell me…don't tell me that he is missing me?_

"THAT'S NOT HOW A FRIEND IS SUPPOSED TO BEHAVE, YOU GET IT?!"

 _Ah, right. Of course. Friend…_

I cursed at myself for hoping so much that it hurt. I threw him a cold look to hide the disappointment that I felt.

"Why should I? Why should I contact you? I tried starting a new life in the US, Kudou-kun. Contacting you, Hakase, or the Detective Boys would just make that even harder!"

Kudou-kun loosened his grip, his eyes softened.

"If that's the case, why are you back here in Tokyo?"

 _Because I miss you so much I can't forget about you, you stupid detective…_

But I knew that it wasn't possible for me to tell him that. Especially after he told me that I was merely his friend. I pushed him away from me, and grabbed my school bag.

"It's not your business, Kudou-kun. You are not someone special to me. You don't have to know…"

The summer breeze blew my hair as I walked away from the rooftop. A quick, light footsteps followed me from behind, but I wouldn't stop walking. Kudou-kun caught up to me in no time, and he grabbed my wrist once again.

"My name is Edogawa Conan. Not Kudou Shinichi. Don't ever get it wrong, understand?"

And then he walked off, leaving me with thousands of unanswered questions.

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

"Huh?! Oi, dumb! Why did you do that?!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear before consultant detective Hattori Heiji's shouting deafened my ear.

"I don't know. At first, I felt really shocked, and then happy when I saw her. But when I realised that she's alright, alive and well, I became furious. If she's living well, why didn't she drop me a call?" I answered. Hattori drew a deep breath.

"So? Did you at least tell her that you've missed her and loved her for the past decade?"

I sighed, "No…"

"No? Are you mad? Why?"

"Because she told me I'm not someone special to her…"

"And?"

"And I don't want to put a burden on her, you genius. If she knew I broke through airport security to stop her from leaving Tokyo, and not able to forget about her for ten years afterwards, how do you think she would feel?"

He fell silent. And so did I. My heart felt like it just went through a course of a nasty roller coaster ride.

"So? What's the plan now? Giving up on her?"

"I've tried that for the past ten years when she wasn't around. Now she is sitting beside me in class, do you think I can give up on her? I don't know, really. For now, I'll just let it flow, and probably I'll find the answer along the way…"

The sun almost set as the red sky beautified the horizon. I couldn't help but to think of her. For ten years, I could only chase her shadow, but there she was, standing in front of me, just a few hours ago. I was scared that it was only a beautiful dream, and that I would wake up anytime to find my days still without Haibara Ai.

"Hey, Kudou?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck…"

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

It still felt like a dream.

A beautiful dream too good to be true. I thought, leaving him would cool my love down for him, and allowed me to move on with my life. But before I knew it, ten years went by and I couldn't forget about him. Not even a morsel.

Last month, I gave up trying and decided to return to Tokyo. I planned to return as a student at Teitan High School, hoping that I'd meet the Detective Boys who might know a thing or two about Kudou-kun. It didn't even occur to me that he might have already been married to Ran-san, because all I wanted was to see him. Just once would do, I thought.

I looked around my new room, looking neat and tidy with my very little possessions. I took the remote control and I pressed the red button to switch the TV on. However, my thought were far away, back to my encounter with Kudou-kun a few hours ago.

Uh, I meant, Edogawa Conan…

I couldn't think about a reason as to why he was still Edogawa Conan. The antidote was perfect – there was no way that he couldn't return to be Kudou Shinichi with that antidote.

Except if he didn't take it, of course.

But I couldn't figure out why he would do that. It had been his mission to get that antidote since he was shrunk by the wolves from the Black Organisation. It didn't make sense that he wouldn't take it when he had spent years full of sweat, and blood pursuing them.

My phone vibrated as I received an email. The name _Ayumi-_ chan was shown on the screen.

 _"_ _Ai-chan, I'm so glad that you are back in Tokyo! The Detective Boys is complete now that you are around_ _J_ _By the way, here are Mitsuhiko's and Genta's email address. Don't forget to send them yours, alright?"_

I smiled as I realised that it wasn't just him that I missed. The three of them were my first friends who would never allow me to feel lonely.

I scrolled the email down, and I saw the word _P.S._ near to the end of the email.

 _"_ _P.S. I don't know what's going on between you and Conan-kun. I hope you guys are okay. Conan-kun secretly asked me to give him your email address, and he warned me not to tell you. So, if you receive an email from him, pleaaaseee…don't tell him that I told you about it, okay?"_

 _That big bully…_ I thought as I read the sentence. Then, I decided to stop wondering why Edogawa Conan existed instead of Kudou Shinichi. I took out an old photograph of the Detective Boys, taken by Agasa Hakase, and I carefully set it on my study table. I smiled as I watched the bespectaled little boy, grinning from ear to ear to the camera.

 _As long as you are here, I don't care about anything else, Edogawa Conan-kun…_

* * *

 **So, how do you think their story will develop? Will Haibara eventually find out the reason why Conan decided to forego his old identity? Stay tune, and don't forget to give your generous review! -wendykei-**


	4. The Rainy Encounter

**Hey guys! I've just started translating this again as part of my translation project! So you can expect a slightly quicker update for now :) Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan (I wish…) -wendykei-**

 **Edogawa Conan**

Rain poured down heavily, thus the weekly football practice was cancelled inevitably. Grumbling at the sudden downpour, I walked towards the school gate, rummaging through my bag to look for the folded umbrella that was supposed to be inside. I groaned in disbelief when I recalled that I had left the damned umbrella in my living room, forgotten to pack it after it dried from yesterday's drizzle.

Left with no other choice, I covered my head with my briefcase as I ran towards the security guard's post. Of course, the tiny briefcase did nothing to protect me from the rain. As I reached the guard's post, I found myself drenched from head to toe. I swore that the day couldn't get any worse than that.

"Use this. It will dry you up a little bit…"

I turned around, and found the turquoise-eyed girl holding out a tissue paper towards me. The ends of her auburn hair were wet from the rain, and her cheeks were pink. My heart skipped a beat, my face gradually felt warmer.

"Uh…oh…thanks, Haibara," I mumbled, as I reached for the tissue paper. Our fingers touched, and it felt electrifying.

For a few minutes, the sound of rain pelting down the roof of the guard's post filled the otherwise awkward silence. Since our last encounter at the rooftop yesterday, I've not spoken to Haibara at all, although we were seated side by side in class. I hated it. I hated not being able to talk to Haibara. After all, I used to joke around with her so much in the past – why would I want us to give each other a silent treatment now?

"I'm sorry, Haibara…"

She turned, her brows were raised in astonishment, "Eh? Why?"

"I…I was rude to you yesterday. I didn't mean to, really. I think…I think because I have not seen you for ten years, that's why I…"

 _I miss you so bad my heart was about to explode, Haibara_ , I continued in silence. Slowly, I looked at her.

"Well, I don't know exactly what happened to you yesteday. But you apologised, so I'm forgiving you," she said, with a feigned, non-chalant tone. I chuckled, and ruffled her hair.

"You are still not sweet, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and you are still an annoying mystery freak…"

We looked at each other, and our laughter filled the guard's post. The rain outside was cold, but I felt an extremely satisfying warmth in the guard's post. I almost hoped that the rain would not stop.

"So, where do you live now?"

"Oh, do you know that new apartment at Beika Road Block 3? That's where I live now, with two other females and my landlady," said Haibara, "what's up? Are you going to visit me?"

"Wh-what? N-no…I was ju-just asking…"I stammered, and I felt my cheeks reddended. She grinned at me mischieviously, just like how she did when I lent her my snapback ten years ago. I recalled how her look-alike from Grade 4 Teitan Primary School went missing, and I was worried that the girl was kidnapped by the Black Organisation after mistaking her for Haibara.

The rain outside was letting up. Haibara stretched her arm out of the guard's post, checking whether it was dry enough for her to walk around without her umbrella. It wasn't going to be long before she and I would part ways, and I quickly tore a piece of paper and scribbled my phone number on it. I shoved the note at her, but for some reasons, I couldn't look into her eyes without having butterflies in my stomach.

"Here…"

"What?"

"Here, take this…"

I felt Haibara reached out for the paper, and I heard her chuckle.

"That's now how you asked for phone number from a high school girl these days, don't you know that? But then again, we both know that you are actually an old man, aren't you?"

"Give it back, then…"

She chuckled again, this time slightly harder, "I'm joking. Well, seems like the rain has stopped. I'll be off then! See you tomorrow, Kudou-kun…" she said, deliberately emphasising on the wrong name.

I would usually flare up at anyone calling me Kudou-kun, as it reminded me of the days that I wanted to forget. It surprised me how happy I felt when she called me with that name.

"Right. See you tomorrow, Sherry!" I replied with a grin plastered on my face, also deliberately emphasising on 'Sherry'. She turned to look at me, and threw what I thought must be the sweetest smile that I had seen for the past ten years.

I would really love to dance under the rain, singing "I Love Rain", if only it would not make me look insane…

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

My hands trembled as I held the small note, where he scribbled his phone number on just a few minutes ago. Without further ado, I dialled the number with my mobile phone.

"Helllooo…"

"Kudou-kun? Hey, it's me…"

"Ha-Haibara? Oh hey, I didn't expect you to call that qui-"

"Kudou-kun, listen!"

"Hey, what-"

"Help me!"

* * *

 **Whoa, what's up Haibara? Stay tune for chapter 5, and I'm looking forward to the reviews! Thank you everyone xxx -wendykei-**


End file.
